We Are Family
by purpledolphin1
Summary: Ziva returns after way too long. Ok I stink at summaries ,you are just going to have to read for yourselves and find out. Set in season 11. If you haven't watched it. Spoiler Alert! ONE-SHOT!


*****_peeks from behind a corner_***Hello. Ok so I finished writing the Psych sequel to Killer Friend but I lost the flashdrive where I had been saving it .Oops!I thought of rewriting it but sadly all the ideas I had disappeared. So I just gave up and thought of this. Read, enjoy and pretty please don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own NCIS or the gorgeous Michael Weatherly_

It had been seven months since Tony left Ziva in Tel Aviv and not once had he stopped thinking about her. Who was he kidding he was madly in love with her. Work went on and soon Bishop replaced Ziva. It was strange. Ziva replaced Kate and now Ziva was being replaced by Bishop. Tony didn't like having Ziva replaced but he couldn't stop it. There was a spot and it needed to be filled. It was on one day that everything changed.

''Hey McGeek! What do you think of figure skating?''

''I am just going to assume you didn't ask me that question and carry on with my paperwork ,which might I add you should be doing too,''

''Why do something today that you can tomorrow'' Tony replied and instantly received a headslap.

''Get to work, Dinozzo,''

''Right boss,'' And he was back to his paperwork.

A few minutes past when Gibbs received a call.

''Grab your gear, we got a dead marine,''

Tony and McGhee followed Gibbs to the elevator when they noticed they were one man down or rather, one woman down.'' You too Bishop''

''Right,'' She jumped off the desk and leapt to the elevator

#######NCIS#######

''What you got for us Ducky,''

''Petty Officer Daren McVickor. Single gun shot wound to the head. Instant death. And that isn't the strangest past. It seems that our victim also shows signs of strangulation.''

''What's so weird about that?'' asked Tony

''It happened post-mortem.''

''Talk about over-kill,''

They quickly wrapped up the crime scene and headed back to the Navy-yard. As soon as they stepped off the elevator Abby, being the genius that she is already had information.

''Gibbs! I did a back-ground check on Petty Officer Daren McVickor and it turns out that that isn't his real name.''

''Then, what is?'' he asked

Before she even had a chance to answer. The elevator dinged.

''His name is John Williams…'' they all whipped their heads to the elevator,'' and he is my uncle.''

Tony was the first one to respond,''Ziva?''

#######NCIS#######

Before she knew it Abby had launched herself at her.'' Ziva! Oh my gosh I have missed you. I mean everyone has missed you, even Gibbs and you know him. I thought you were never coming back..I hoped you would but I never thought…'' Abby had began rambling but was quickly cut short.'' Abby…Abby… I missed you too.'' She said with a wide smile. Her eyes shot to Tony and she short him a smile. ''It's good to see you Ziva.''

''You too McGhee,'' She said as she gave him a hug.

''Hello Gibbs,''

''We missed you here Ziver,''

'' And I too,'' as she received a hug from the man she considered her father.

She turned to Tony and was immediately locked in a hug. He whispered into her ear and she just nodded in response. All that time Bishop just stood in the sidelines .Ziva noticed her and stretched out her hand.

''Ziva,''

''Bishop,''

''It is a pleasure to meet you,''

''Likewise,''

Suddenly the shock wore off of seeing Ziva and Tony reacted,'' Wait! What do you mean that he was your uncle?''

#######NCIS#######

'' Once my aunt Nettie decided to visit America and for the few months that she was here, she fell in love with a man named John Williams. They got married and Aunt Nettie actually thought of moving to America. Sadly my father caught wind of this and he became infuriated. He sent Mossad agents to eliminate him. Aunt Nettie went back to Israel and confronted my father. He called off the agents but Aunt Nettie never returned to America. For his safe being John changed his name, joined the marines and never looked back.'' Ziva explained. ''Why'd you come back?'' Tony asked out of the blues. Bishop, Gibbs and Tim all turned to him

''Excuse me?''

'' You mean to tell me that you came all this way to tell us that when you could have just emailed us?''

'' Actually, I am moving back to America. They found my father's will and it turns out that he left a large amount of money in my name.''

'' So your staying?" McGhee asked

''Yes. I believe I am,''

''Okay, enough with the chit-chat we still have a dead marine in our hands. Everyone back to work.'' Gibbs barked but gave a small smile.'' I'll just leave you guys to your work and go see Ducky,'' said Ziva as she headed towards the elevator

''So that's Ziva David?'' asked Bishop.

''Yeah. That's my crazy ninja,'' answered Tony.

''I heard that Tony!'' said Ziva as the elevator door closed

''How does she do that?'' Tony asked.

#######NCIS#######

The case was easily wrapped up with the info that Ziva gave them. Petty Officer Mitchelle Wells had lost her brother to a bomb planted by an Israeli and wasn't too fond when he found out that her partner was once married an Israeli. She called it betrayal to the country. Daren tried to explain it to her but she didn't want to listen and out of rage shot him and then later strangled him.

''She sure puts the over in overkill,'' said Tony as they witness Gibbs get the confession out of her. Now that the case was over Tony needed to talk to Ziva

#######NCIS#######

Ziva was in her hotel room unpacking her stuff when she heard a knock at the door. She went over the door opened it and said,'' Shalom Tony''

''How did you know it was me?''

''I had a feeling you needed to talk. Please come in.'' she gestured as Tony entered the room.

'' Can I get you anything?''

''Let's just get right to it. I thought you said you needed time to think and restart your life. You said you needed time and space away. What brought you back?''

''You,''

''Me?''

''You Tony. Yes, I said I wanted a fresh start but for the past months I have been trying to do so but all I did never seemed to be enough because I was missing one thing..'' Ziva said as she placed her hands on his chest,'' You Tony. You were the best partner that I ever had. You were and still are my best friend. I never thought that I would ever say this but I can't live without you.'' She paused,'' Tony….I love you. It took me a long time for me to get the courage to say this to you but I am deeply and completely in love with you.'' Ziva noticed he hadn't said anything. Maybe he stopped loving me, she thought. She took a step back but was immediately enveloped in his arms and his lips crashed onto hers .After what seemed like forever they parted and brown eyes met green.'' I have always loved you and nothing, not even Gibbs head-slaps are ever going to make me stop.''

That was when they realized that not even being in different sides of the Earth could stop them from being together.

#######NCIS#######

_**3 Years later**_

The whole team was at Gibbs having lunch. Ducky was seated down with Gibbs chatting away about the good old days. Bishop , Breena and Palmer were having drinks together. Sometime in between the years Abby and McGhee got together and finally got engaged and a while later received the news that Abby would soon be adding a little one to the Gibbs team. They were chatting with Tony and Ziva who got married about six months after their reunion.

And in the field playing catch with Ducky's new pet dog, Jethro was Palmer's and Breena's son Christopher Mallard Palmer along with Tali Katherine Dinozzo, with her mother's dark hair and brown eyes and little Kyle Anthony Dinozzo, with his mother's dark hair but his father's green eyes and of course, the Dinozzo charm. Gibbs and Ducky pause and looks towards the whole gang.

''We have a great family, Ducky,''

''Indeed we do Jethro. Indeed we do.''

**The End**


End file.
